


fools rush in

by ScientificName



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Prepare the Tissues, inspired by a phanvid, lol, my own actually, seriously, sort of, tissues are a must
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientificName/pseuds/ScientificName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>long ago, I made a phanvid that made me cry. Now, I put it into words<br/>aka <br/>the fic where Phil is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

> [here is the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I32nF4h8QFc). It is one of the videos I am most proud of tbh.

The morning alarm woke Dan from his slumber. His phone was lying across the room and he had no energy to reach it. He just wanted to immerse himself in the cocoon of blankets, the sheets still faintly smelling of Phil. Dan took a whiff of the pleasant smell that he knew was more than just Phil’s body-wash-the smell he would never smell again. The smell that would fade away with time. He tried not to cry.

Today was the day.

Dan ended up crying in the bath. Still wearing clothes, he sat in the empty tub and let the entirety of tragedy hit him. It hadn’t felt real till now. It hadn’t felt real when they had dragged Phil’s body into the hospital. It hadn't felt real when Phil’s grip on Dan’s hand had begun to go slightly loose. It hadn’t felt real when the grip had been lost entirely. It hadn't felt real when the nurses had unhooked Phil’s body from the machines. Not even real when he laid out on their bed, alone and curled up on himself. No tears had fallen because his mind couldn't comprehend that there was a life ahead of him that had no Phil in it.

But today, it hit him. Today in the empty flat that he once shared with his best friend. He drew a bath, peeling away the wet clothe over his body. He had his breakfast-Phil’s favourite cereal-one last time before chucking it angrily across the room only to have another breakdown, as he slid slowly down the walls.

Today was the day.

Today was the day of Phil’s funeral.

Dan did not know when the funeral procession ended. He remembered a lot of black and crying and he made a speech but his voice cracked and he couldn't continue. He remembered chucking dirt over the hole. He remembered staying by the freshly carved tombstone as everyone left one by one. He remembered being alone. So alone.

* * *

Phil was very fond of taking videos of their little life together. So was Dan. It wasn’t hard to find their collection of home videos. They weren't organized but they detailed their life together. He watched the bright smile of Phil, a sleepy Phil, a happy Phil, Phil in the kitchen. Phil on their dates, Phil in his perfection and Phil as his best friend.

Dan cried a lot that day and he continued to cry the next day too. Phil was gone and he wasn’t coming back. Dan watched the videos again.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [tumblr](http://eggsaviour.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
